A game of cat and mouse
by Hikaru the Jinx
Summary: Cheshire finds himself alive and well in the human world were he meets the beautiful Ada Vessalius. Also lurking, however, is Vincent Nightray who was the first to kill him. Will Cheshire finally become the Knight he always wanted to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello there ^_^ I have challenged myself to write a fanfic for each of my ships. I plan on doing one shots but might make a few a bit longer. This one will be Ada x Cheshire. I dunno, I just think it could work. I'll stop talking now and write you a story.** I'm here to tell you a story, Nya. A story about a girl who saved my life. My name is Cheshire and I am a cat who died more than once. I am also a boy. This story begins at the moment it should have ended. The man with the red eye had left me with no choice but to discard my human body. I would not let Alice suffer. I _could _not let Alice suffer. But in that moment, he killed me. As a chain I should have simply ceased to exist. In that instant however, I heard a voice call out to me. I don't know were it came from, but it told me to live. The next thing I knew was waking. I woke up in a room in the human world. Looking around I saw lots of people watching me with masked fear. They all wore the same uniform. "It's awake...!" one of them said. I knew they would try to attack me. Humans always fear what they don't understand, and attack what they fear. I decided to strike first and lifted my arm to lash out with my claws. Suddenly I froze. My arm was no longer long with massive claws at the end. Now it was a normal sized human arm with small claws were the nails should be. The humans must have noticed I was distracted, because the chose that moment to strike. Without my claws I was no match for that number of them. I ran. My reflexes were still a cat's and I could easily outrun them. I never stopped until I was far away from that building. When I stopped to rest I assumed I was alone. I was very wrong. I'll never forget what happened next. "h-hello...? Who are you?" a soft voice broke the quiet. It was far more curious than it was afraid. I looked up apprehensively and saw the most breathtaking sight. A girl stood beside a tall tree with her golden hair swirling in the slight breeze. Her emerald eyes were fixed on me in fascination. She had a small smile on her face. The kind of smile that both welcomes you in, and makes you wish you deserved it. In that instant, without me even knowing it, everything had changed. ** /A/N: I think I'll leave it there for the moment =w= I plan to continue this but I would love some feedback. Thanks ^_^ /**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi!~ I hope you like the story so far. I have nothing else to say, so here goes! ** Ada Vessalius stood there staring at Cheshire with utter fascination. She had never seen a creature like him in real life before. A black cat! Nothing could be more perfect to someone with her interests. She gave him a reassuring smile and stepped forward. He drew back slightly and she stopped. Was he afraid of her? Ada spoke soothingly "It's ok, I don't mean you any harm." the cat boy stared at her with a single crimson eye; the kind of stare that betrayed nothing. "My name is Ada." she offered."What is yours?" the chain regained his ability to speak and uttered a single word: "Cheshire." the blonde was taken a bit by surprise hearing his voice for the first time. "It's nice to meet you Cheshire. Let's be friends." she held her hand out and slowly, hesitantly, he took it. **A/N: sorry about the shortness. I have my reasons. I promise to write more chapters soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ada led Cheshire to a small cottage that lay a good distance from Pandora HQ. She explained that it belonged to her father, but he hadn't used it in years. Cheshire didn't say a word as they entered the tiny dwelling. He still didn't really understand what was going on. One minute he was dead and the next he wasn't. To make matters worse, his arms remained a normal size and his claws were still little more that sharp fingernails. He stared at them, puzzled. Ada was far from bothered by anything at that moment, and she busily tidied the place up as best she could. The place was dusty and neglected. emI hadn't expected to come here any time soon... /emshe thought. Then turning her gaze to Cheshire, who was now sitting, emI wonder just were he came from. /emshe ceased her attempts at cleaning the place up and came to sit down next to him. The cat boy barely glanced at her in acknowledgment. "...Um, so...Cheshire..!" His single red eye shifted to her, this time remaining fixed. " ah...well...were are you from?" the blonde smiled politely. He pondered this a moment. He was a chain, true, but he was a normal cat once. He finally opted for a simple answer. "The Abyss, nya." Ada's eyes widened slightly. emthe Abyss! that's the place my brother went all those years ago! /emthe chain could see that she was shocked and for some reason the startled look on her face upset him. He looked away and once again focused on his arms. Ada quickly recovered however. " The Abyss? but...does that mean that someone cast you into it then? Or were you an illegal contracter?" A wide red eye looked at her again. "oh! i'm sorry...you probably wouldn't want to talk about somthing like that. Please, forget i said anything." she looked down in embarassment. A brief silence passed bafore it was broken by an eerily calm voice. "I don't mind. The reason I'm from the Abyss is no secret, nya." the girl gave him a suprised look urging him to continue. "It's because I am a chain."


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in the room was deafening. Ada stared into Cheshire's single red eye, her mouth partially open in suprise. He calmly returned the stare, possibly unaware of his current position. Ada suddenly became aware of the akward silence and broke eye contact. she fiddled with her skirt and kept her gaze down as she finally spoke. "I-is that true? really?" she had of course noticed the cat ears, but she knew that some people wore strange things when there was a trend. she had opted not to pry. Cheshire was uncertain as to why Ada's dress had suddenly caught her attention, but cocking his head to the side, he replied. " of course it is nya. why else would i say so nya?" he scratched a feline ear with his now short "claws". Ada looked at him once more. his gaze was now off of her and focused on no certain point. His words were spoken with an almost innocent honesty rather than the unkind tone she half expected. she was silent as she watched his cat-like behavior. It was actually pretty cute. Ada's cheeks tinged pink at that thought, and she shook it from her mind. "Well..um, pardon me, but i'm afraid I made plans to meet with someone today. I promise i'll be back later with some food." she gave a polite half bow. At her words, Cheshire ceased his scratching and looked at her. "...ok nya." The blond waited a moment for him to say more. When he didn't she akwardly took her leave. "Goodbye." she smiled. the heavy wood door latched behind her. After a moment of complete silence in the cottage a soft feline voice uttered a word."Goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent Nightray stood in the garden outside his home calmly pruning a rose bush. and by calmly i mean chopping the flowers off with a pair of shears. the look on his face was an unhappy one. Had been waiting there several hours for the arrival of his guest who was now quite late. This, of course, only further fuled his dislike for her. A dislike he kept veiled in flattery and smiles. She so resembled him...the man who ruined everything. Jack. But he would put up with her as long as it benefitted him in some way. A frightful grin spread across his face at such thoughts. Presently, he became aware of soft footsteps. "Hello Vincent." a gentle woice greeted him. He need not turn to know she was smiling. He turned anyway, replacing his grin with a charming smile. "Good afternoon Ada-san." his voice dripped with honey. " You seem to be a tad late. I do hope nothing unfortunate happened." the man faked concern masterfully. "Oh no, not really. It was...a friend...they needed my help and I just couldn't abandon them. i'm terribly sorry for my lateness." she half bowed. "No need the apologize, i understand." his smile never faltered. Inside, however, he became worried. What friend was Ada close enough to to drop everything and help? To keep _him_ waiting? Before he could come up with a way to voice these questions, he found that Ada had launched into a long monologue about some boring social event or another and there was no hope of turning the conversation back his way. As she continued to express her opinion on the decor for a gathering Vincent abrupty reached out and plucked somthing from her shoulder. Ada's chatter ceased as she gave the man a questioning look. "It was just a hair. please continue." and so reluctantly she returned to speaking. Meanwhile, Vincent lifted a small hair to the light for a moment, giving it a harsh look. then released it to the air. It was a dark hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheshire lay soundly sleeping that evening. His mind was lost in dreams of the Abyss. In one such dream he was laying with his head in Alyss' lap and purring softly. "Such a good cat." dream Alyss cooed, stroking his 'fur'. These words brought him great joy as they were words he craved from her. He lay in silence for some time before A gentle voice spoke again. "Chehire?" He hummed in response. "Are you happy here with me?" Cheshire's single violet eye widened in suprise as he looked at her. "Alyss...Cheshire is-" "..cheshire...cheshire?...Cheshire!" the chain was pulled suddenly from his dreams by another female voice. His eye opened in the real world to find Ada looking down at him in concern. She smiled once she realized his was fully awake. "Good morning Cheshire." Ada's green eyes were full of compassion and her golden hair was lit up by the sun behind her. She was such a sight that the boy felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly. Wait, the sun? Cheshire realized suddenly that he had been asleep far longer than he had intended. He sat up, shyly glancing at Ada. "..good morning, nya.." The blond nodded in response and proceeded to pick up a basket at her feet. "I've brought you some food." reaching into the basket she took out a large fish wrapped in paper. "I have imstructions on how to cook it, so it shouldn't be to difficul-" she stopped short when she turned her head to find Cheshire staring at the fish. His expression was one of extreme desire, his wide eye fixed on the scaly thing. He drooled slightly and his tail waved back and forth. This sight was so unexpected and comical that Ada simply burst out laughing. The fish wiggled around as her body shook from laughter. This further stimulated the chain's cat instincts and he pounced. Unfortunately for him, the distance between were he was sitting and the fish in Ada's hand was greater than he had realized and his face soon met with the floor. the girl's laughter halted and she sat the fish down to tend to her friend. "Goodness, are you alright?" she knelt and attempted to lift him by the arm. He accepted her aid while avoiding eye contact, an embarassed blush spreading across his cheeks. "y-yes.." he mumbled with a barely audible "nya" Ada giggled. "You really are a cat after all."


End file.
